Momentos de Finn y Rachel
by Amaral
Summary: Serie de viñetas de Finn y Rachel, juntos o por separado. Traducción del fic de I-am-a-dork
1. Chapter 1

-Mi madre quiere una familia-dijo ella tan bajito que él creía habérselo imaginarlo. Bajó la mirada hacia la chica que se hallaba entre sus brazos. Todo lo que podía ver era su cabeza que parecía decidida a no alzar la mirada.

-¿Shelby Corcoran?- Casi imperceptiblemente, él siente cómo ella afirma contra su pecho. Ambos estaban tirados en el sofá de su comedor, viendo nada en particular en la tele. En realidad, él simplemente se deleitaba con el hecho de que por fin, _por fin_, han llegado a éste punto, donde él puede abrazarla, así, sin más.

-En los regionales, cuando tú estabas en el hospital, fui a verla. Ella me lo dijo.

-Eso es algo bueno, ¿no? –Ella permaneció en silencio.- ¿No es algo bueno?- volvió a intentar él.

-Ella no me quiere.-Oh. Él estrechó su abrazo.

-Rach…-descubrió que no tenía nada que decir y deseó desesperadamente que este tipo de cosas se le dieran mejor, lo de expresar sentimientos o, al menos, saber qué decir en momentos como ese. Pero siempre se sentía raro y torpe, siempre buscando torpemente las palabras adecuadas. Sintió húmeda su camisa y vio que ella estaba llorando, con su rostro enterrado en su pecho y sus manos amarrando fuertemente su camisa como si se tratara de un salvavidas. Su cuerpo estaba tenso, como una cuerda a punto de romperse y, mientras intentaba controlar sus sollozos, él la sentía como una roca entre sus brazos, sólo sus lágrimas como única señal de vida. Esto sí lo entendía a la perfección; esa forma de dar rienda suelta a sus sentimientos como única forma de no venirse abajo.

-A veces hay personas que dan asco- dijo él, besando su frente.- A veces les das lo mejor de ti y ellos simplemente te decepcionan. Como si no se dieran cuenta de que estás ahí, dándolo todo por ellos-La culpabilidad era enorme. Él era una de sas personas. Él le hizo lo mismo a ella. Una y otra vez. Y no pudo evitar preguntarse cuántas veces ella había intentado contener su tristeza de esa manera por su culpa.

-Eres mejor que todos nosotros. Que nos jodan. Lo siento, Rachel.-dijo esto último en un suspiro, la culpabilidad casi llenándolo por completo. Notó cómo ella cogía aire, que parecía despedazarla por dentro, y se estremeció entre sus brazos.

-Yo…yo…-ella jadeó, intentando llenar sus pulmones de aire mientras él la abrazaba fuerte, intentando calmarla. –No puedo…¿por qué? ¿por qué ella no me quiere?- Él sintió un dolor punzante desgarrarle el pecho.

-Ella no te merece.- Sostuvo su barbilla con una mano, guiando su cara hacia la de él. Sus ojos estaban hinchados y su mirada fija en algo que había a su izquierda.

-Mírame-le dijo suavemente hasta que ella le miró.- No la necesitas, Rachel. Nunca la has necesitado.

-Sólo quiero conocerla. Quiero que me conozca.-suspiró, apoyando de nuevo la cabeza contra su pecho.-Aunque quizás es lo mejor. Quizás si me conociera no le gustaría. Quizás…

-Quizás es una zorra.- dijo él como si nada. Rachel le miró, sorprendida.

-¡Finn! ¡Acabas de llamar zorra a mi madre!

-¿Me equivoco?- y Finn ve cómo sus labios se extienden lentamente en una sonrisa.

-Probablemente no.

-Dilo.

-¿El qué?

-¡Shelby Corcoran es una zorra!

-¡No puedo decir eso!-le contestó. Los dos se habían levantado y Rachel le miraba horrorizada.

-Dilo, Rachel. Shelby Corcoran es una jodida zorra. Vamos, sabes que quieres hacerlo-ella agitó su cabeza, negándose, pero sonreía. Era raro ver cómo él le pedía que insultara a la mujer que le había dado a luz. Pero Finn creía que llamar zorra a Shelby no era nada comparado a cómo ella había tratado a Rachel, rechazándola una y otra vez.

-Recurrir a la violencia verbal parea degradar a alguien no es una forma sana de expresar las emociones- replicó Rachel.

Yyyyyy…ha vuelto! Rachel ha vuelto!-piensa Finn, sonriendo.

-Claro que lo es. Shelby Corcoran es una jodida zorra. Acabo de expresar mis emociones sin ningún problema- Rachel se reía.-Por favor, Rachel, ¿por mí?

-Shelby…¡no puedo!

-¡Sí, sí que puedes! ¡Raaa-chel! ¡Raaaaa-chel! ¡Raaaa-chel!- la animó él alzando los puños y gritando su nombre a pleno pulmón.

-¡Shelbycorocoranesunazorra!

-¿Qué?

-¡Ya me has oído!

-No, no te he oído.-Rachel pegó una patada contra el suelo. Se levantó del sofá, sus ojos llameaban.

-Shelby. Corcoran. Es. Una. Zorra.- susurró suavemente, mirándolo seriamente a los ojos.

-Más alto.

-Shelby Corcoran es una zorra.

-¿Me tomas el pelo? ¿Eso es con todas tus fuerzas? ¡Vamos, Rachel!

-¡Shelby Corcoran es una zorra!-gritó.

-¡Una vez más, con ganas!

-¡SHELBY CORCORAN ES UNA JODIDA ZORRA!- su cara estaba roja y sus ojos cerrados fuertemente mientras gritaba a pleno pulmón.

Finn se preguntó qué haría ella si la atrajera hacia él y la besara como si no hubiera mañana. Prefirió optar por cogerla en brazos y dar vueltas y más vueltas, apenas sin fijarse en la mesa del café que había allí en medio.

-¡Esa es mi chica!- rieron los dos mientras se sentía ridículamente felices y sin saber por qué.

-¡Ha sido increíble!- dijo ella una vez que él la dejó de nuevo en el suelo.

-Tú eres increíble-dijo Finn sin importarle que fuera la cosa más cursi y ñoña que había soltado por la boca. A juzgar por su mirada, a Rachel tampoco pareció importarle.

Se sentaron de nuevo en el sofá a mirar la tele en silencio. Cinco minutos después la oyó sollozar. La abrazó fuerte y le besó la frente, mientras sus manos dibujaban lentos y suaves círculos en su espalda.

El lunes, en el colegio, Kurt les contó que la madre de Llovizna era Shelby Corcoran. Finn sintió cómo Rachel se tensaba y agarró fuerte su se dio cuenta del terrible e insensible error que había cometido contándoles aquello y Finn contuvo las ganas de seguir insultando a aquella mujer que no había tenido reparos en adoptar al bebé sin ni siquiera tener una relación con su hija de verdad.


	2. Chapter 2

Él la besó. La besó y se levantó rápidamente, y mientras la cabeza de Rachel daba vueltas, él le dijo "_no se lo cuentes a nadie". _Después se fue, dejándola sentada como una tonta en aquel ridículo mantel.

Rachel se preguntó si aquella sensación en su pecho, como si su corazón hubiese explotado, podría ser una gran ayuda en el futuro cuando interpretara a la chica con el corazón roto.


	3. Chapter 3

Cuando tenía siete años, Finn Hudson tuvo su primera pelea en el patio de la escuela. No fue su culpa. De verdad. Algunos de los chicos mayores se estaban burlando de una niña que siempre llevaba su pelo recogido en dos coletas. Finn no sabía su nombre, pero había oído su voz (su interpretación de Catch a falling star en el concurso de talentos del colegio le dejó pasmado).

Vio que la niña estaba llorando por culpa de los chicos aquellos, que eran dos años mayores y el doble de altos. Ninguno de los niños quería interferir, prefiriendo así sentarse tranquilamente y pretender que no pasaba nada, pero él se encaminó hacia la pelea. Habían acorralado a la niña contra el muro de la escuela y ella tenía sus manos en la cadera. Aunque lloraba, sus ojos miraban desafiantes.

-¡No sois más que unos matones!

Él se estremeció, preguntándose cómo aquella niña no sabía que insultar a los chicos mayores no podía darte más que problemas. El más grande de todos era Karofsky y Finn sabía que le gustaba pisar el rabo de los gatos sólo por diversión.

-¡Ohhhh!¡Qué miedo!¿A quién se lo vas a decir? ¿A tus papás? ¿Me van a contagiar sus homo ladillas?* Finn no sabía qué era eso de ladillas, pero supuso que sería algo malo porque la niña se ofendió.

-¡No tienen nada de eso y eres un estúpido!- gritó. Los chicos se rieron y se acercaron aún más a ella. Finn apenas podía verla, pues estaba rodeada de aquellos gigantones y no podía escapar.

-¿Tienes dos padres? ¡Qué guay!- Finn se dio la vuelta, buscando quién había dicho eso, cuando se dio cuenta que todos le estaban mirando a él. La niña lo miraba con sus enormes ojos marrones fijos en él. Sintió una sensación cálida en su interior.

-Vaya, vaya, mirad a quién tenemos aquí. Finn Hudson. Mi viejo dice que tu madre tiene que trabajar en el turno de noche-dijo Karofsky.

Finn no tenía ni idea de qué estaba hablando, y suponía que Karofsky tampoco. Pero eso no importaba, ese tío estaba siendo cruel con Rachel.

-Yo ni siquiera tengo un padre- continuó, mirando directamente a la chica, ignorando a Karofsky y a sus amigos.- Debe de ser increíble tener _dos_ padres.

Ella le sonrió y Finn pensó que era _guapa._ Pudo ver que ella sonreía tras su comentario y durante cinco segundos se alegró de ver estrellas en sus ojos _antes _de encontrarse tirado en el suelo tras un empujón. Oyó a la niña chillar e incluso sus gritos parecían música.

Miró a lo alto y vio a Dave Karofsky sonriendo maliciosamente.

-Tu madre debe de ser un asco para que quieras tener dos padres maricones.

-Cállate, Karofsky- gruñó Finn. Nadie se mete con su madre. _Nadie_.

-¿Sí? Oblígame.

Finn sentía la arena entre sus dedos. Agarró un buen piñado y se lo echó a Karofsky en toda la cara. Para ser un matón de tamaño considerable, Dave Karofsky chillaba como una nena. Y después vino el alboroto: pegó un puñetazo a uno de los amigos de Karofsky, pero no sabía ni a quién ni dónde, y la niña, antes de acabar en el suelo de un buen empujón, le mordió sin piedad a uno de ellos en el brazo.

De repente y salido de la nada, Finn oyó un chillido ensordecedor que venía desde su izquierda. Se volvió y vio al chico nuevo corriendo hacia ellos con un palo enorme entre sus manos.

-¡Sentid la ira de Puckerman, idiotas!- el chico chilló de tal manera que hizo alertar a los mayores, pero no demasiado. Aun así, se las apañó para arrearle a Dave Karofsky en el estómago antes de que uno de aquellos retrasados le pillara por el cuello de la camisa. La niña de las coletitas se acercó a un Karofsky tendido en el suelo que gemía y chillaba de dolor.

-Mis padres no toleran ningún tipo de violencia, pero tú eres un neandertal y por eso hago una excepción.-le dijo al chico.

Finn no tenía ni idea de lo que la niña acababa de decir, ni lo que era un nendertal, pero fue increíble ver aquello. Todo esto pasaba mientras el matón más bajito tenía agarrado al nuevo por la camisa y el más alto alzaba su puño dispuesto a darle un puñetazo, pero Finn se acercó por detrás para rodearle el cuerpo con sus brazos y evitar que le pegara.

Un fuerte silbido evitó que la pelea fuese a más.

-¡Parad ya esta locura!- Fueron la señorita Pemberley y su voz fuerte como el trueno que sorprendieron a Finn, porque ella en realidad solía ser muy dulce. Se dio la vuelta y vio a su profesora mirándole amenazadoramente. El señor Fenton estaba detrás de ella. A Finn le daba miedo ese hombre, era profesor de los de tercero y no parecía que los niños le gustaran demasiado. Y allí mismo miraba a Dave Karofsky y a todos sus amigos como si no hubiese otra cosa en el mundo que prefiriera más que darles una buena paliza.

-¡Vosotros tres!- gruñó.-¡Venid conmigo!- Los tres chicos se levantaron dócilmente del suelo y le siguieron a su despacho.

-¡Finn Hudson! ¡Noah Puckerman! ¡Rachel Berry! Decidme qué ha pasado. ¡Y vosotros…tirad para clase!.- los otros niños corrieron hacia adentro mientras Finn, de pie y muy quieto, miraba fijamente sus zapatos. Levantó la mirada y vió como el chico nuevo ponía los ojos en blanco.

-Es Puck, no Noah.- dijo haciendo una mueca.

Se metieron en un buen lío. Y con lío Finn se refería exactamente a que el colegio llamó a su madre y que además tuvieron que llevarle a la enfermería. ¡Pero las medicinas _hacían daño_! Pero la enfermera dijo que se lo merecía, así que Finn optó por no quejarse más. Pero eso sí, Puck chillaba como una niña, y eso _sí_ que era divertido.

-Gracias, tío.- dijo Finn después de que la enfermera se hubiese ido. Puck se encogió de hombros y no dijo nada.- ¿Por qué me ayudaste?

-Las madres son guays.- fue todo lo que dijo. Bueno, eso era verdad, ¿a que sí?

Cuando su madre llegó, parecía que hubiese corrido en la maratón con aquél moño deshecho que llevaba. Le miró y suspiró.

-¿Qué voy a hacer contigo, Finn?- preguntó, desesperada. Finn sintió esa sensación tan familiar de culpabilidad cuando hace que su madre se meta en problemas por su culpa. Pero la niña, que se llamaba Rachel Berry, que había estado sentada en una esquina, se acercó a su madre y le dijo que Finn se había comportado como un héroe y que había defendido su honor como un auténtico caballero. Finn no sabía de qué estaba hablando, pero aquello hizo a su madre sonreír y comprarle un helado, lo cual fue increíble. Supuso que las peleas no eran tan malas si al final te daban un helado.

¡Y Puck también era genial!


	4. Chapter 4

¡Siento el retraso, prometo actualizar más a menudo!

Todo el mérito es de I-am-a-dork, que escribe éstas fantásticas historias, yo sólo soy una mera portadora.

Cuando tenía seis años, Rachel Berry se dio cuenta de que no era como los otros niños. Es más, ella siempre pensó que era especial porque sus padres nunca olvidaban decírselo cada día. Pero aquel día en particular, se dio cuenta de lo diferente que era.

-¿Cómo es que nunca he visto a tu mami?- le preguntó su amiga Sara durante el almuerzo.

Sara era una chica gordita que sentaba a su lado en clase y era su mejor amiga porque era la única que no se quejaba cuando Rachel cantaba en clase.

-No tengo mami- contestó Rachel mientras le daba la mitad de su bocadillo de mermelada y crema de cacahuete. Sara lo cogió feliz y le pasó su manzana a Rachel. No entendí cómo su madre insistía en darle fruta para almorzar cuando los demás niños llevaban comida guay, como el sadwitch de Rachel.

-Todo el mundo tiene una madre. De ahí vienes tú, de la barriga de tu mamá.- continuó Sara mientras se subía la camisa para mostrarle a Rachel su barriga.

-¡Mentira!

-Rachel Berry, ¿me estás llamando mentirosa? ¡Es verdad! Lo sé porque la semana pasada fui a visitar a mi tía y vi el canal de documentales.

-Bueno, quizás yo vengo de la barriga de mi padre- sugirió Rachel. Su amiga hizo una mueca.

-¡Eso es una tontería! ¡Los chicos no pueden tener bebés! Es ridíc…ridíc…¡eso es una tontería, Rachel!- dijo Sara desdeñosamente, empeñada en el hecho de que Rachel Berry la estaba llamando mentirosa. Le pegó un mordisco a su bocadillo. Rachel no decía nada, pero estuvo callada durante el resto del día. Ni siquiera se ofreció a cantar al final de clase.

Esa noche, Rachel aprendió que los bebés no sólo vienen de dos personas que se quieren y que a veces las chicas tienen bebés para luego dárselos a otro.

Al dormir soñó con una mujer sin rostro, con cabello largo y oscuro que la llamaba insistentemente hasta que se despertó llorando.

Su padre le acarició el cabello suavemente mientras su otro padre le daba un vaso de agua.


	5. Chapter 5

Es propensa a romperse. Nadie se da cuenta. Lo intenta y lo intenta y lo intenta, pero su personalidad saca lo peor de sí misma. Frunce el ceño ante el espejo al ver algo azul cerca de su clavícula, cortesía de Thomas Bronson, del equipo de hockey. Dios, incluso los de primer año le tiran granizados. Su ceño fruncido se convierte en una expresión de seguridad y determinación.

Eres Rachel Berry. Gritas y eres molesta. Dices lo que opinas todo el tiempo a pesar de lo que piensa la gente. Tu nariz es del tamaño de una pelota de golf pero te encanta.

En serio, no debería doler tanto que nadie la aprecie.

-Se está solo en la cima, ¿recuerdas?- dice en voz alta y segura frente a su reflejo en el espejo.- La gente no entiende lo que es diferente. Se sienten amenazados porque tú vas a ser _alguien. _Vas a ser más grande que cualquier de aquí en Lima, Ohio. Los focos te esperan, Rachel. Y lo vas a conseguir. Así que, ¿a quién le importa el granizado de hoy? ¿A quién le importa marimacho, RuPaul o las pintadas pornográficas de los baños? Esa gente es una perdedora y estás mejor sola. No necesitas un amigo. Tienes el talento y el destino de tu parte.

Se obliga a hacer esa _"¡cuidado, mundo, que voy!_ sonrisa que se le da tan bien.

**Me gustas.**

Su sonrisa flojea. Incluso cuando él no está, arruina su actuación.


End file.
